Incarcerated
by TarSauce
Summary: Something happened that tore apart life as they knew it. It's been 6 years since it happened, and Quinn is finally plucking up the courage to find out what happened that night. Santana/Brittany, Rachel/Quinn... Deals with themes of prison - mature only.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new idea for a fic I thought up with whilst watching Harry Potter, even though it has nothing to do with that, at all. So, yeah, I decided to write and post this, just to test out my writing styles, and write something darker than what I'm used to writing. So please read, and let me know whether you want me to continue or not. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all of this is completely fictional and no offence is meant by any of it.**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

A 23 year old Quinn Fabray looked up at the State of Washington Prison, a look on her face which couldn't be deciphered by the brunette woman standing next to her. It had been five years since she had seen the person locked inside of it. The overcast weather did nothing to lift her spirits as she contemplated just turning around and going home with her girlfriend. But part of her wanted to know, wanted to know what had happened that day. The day that saw all of their worlds get ripped apart, the day where they all knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

Quinn hadn't changed much in the past seven years. Her hair was a darker blonde, and her skin was darker having spent the last 4 years in New York, where the summers were scorching. She wore a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a casual shirt over the top of a white vest, a pair of white converse on her feet.

"You don't have to do this Quinn" the short brunette sensed her girlfriend's hesitance,

Quinn sighed, she knows she didn't have to do this, but she knew she had to. Seven years later, and despite the fact she had moved on with her life, she still couldn't get over it, she wanted, no, she had to know why.

"Quinn"? Rachel stepped forwards, so that she was next to her girlfriend, linking hands with the blondes.

"I know I don't have to Rach, but I need to. It's been 7 years, I need to know why" Quinn looked down at the Rachel. Shortly after Quinn finished at Columbus University, she somehow managed to meet up with Rachel, who had been at Julliard. From then on, things just happened. After she had had Beth, Quinn had changed dramatically, and even struck up a sort of friendship with Rachel, so when they re-met, it didn't take long for them to form a relationship. After 6 months of dating, they had moved in together. Now, whilst Quinn was working for a large New York law firm, Rachel was the lead in the number smash Broadway Show 'Wicked' playing Elphaba.

"I understand why you do Quinn, but why fly all the way to Washington to do it, you could have written a letter" Rachel reasoned,

"No, something like this needs to be done face to face, I need this closure" Quinn sighed, turning to face the other girl, and pulled her into an embrace, burying her face into the shorter girl's neck, inhaling the scent. Quinn pulled away and grinned at Rachel, although Rachel saw through the facade.

"I'll be fine, I have to do this" Quinn turned and took her first step towards the imposing building in front of her. The high metal fence around the prison had barbed wire at the top, two guards waiting at the gate with guns at their sides. The gate was opened by one of the guards as Quinn approached. Once she stepped through the gates she turned back to see Rachel standing by the hired car, she gave a small wave. Quinn nodded and gave a weak smile back as she followed the guard across the yard, towards the entrance. The towers at each corner of the fence around the prison had guards standing in them, barbed wire all around the top. It reminded Quinn of a Prisoner of War camp, it was certainly a high security Prison.

The guard typed in a code into the door, and it buzzed, allowing Quinn to step inside. She told the woman behind the glass who she was here to see, and she handed Quinn a pass, Quinn looked at it and slightly shuddered. 'High Security Prisoner Visitor's Pass'

Another guard appeared, wearing a normal police uniform, but with a bulletproof vest and a baton attached to his utility belt. Quinn repeated to him who she wanted to see, and he nodded and typing in another password to another metal door, he led Quinn through it into the heart of the prison. Quinn followed him through a set of cold musty corridors, doors leading off to the left and right, Quinn was sure she passed one that led to the rows and rows of cells, but she swallowed and averted her gaze, moving forwards once again, to where the guard opened a final set of doors. Quinn had called them to arrange a specific time to see their prisoner, so she hoped it would just be the two of them.

There in front of her was the person she was here to see. Quinn's breath caught in her throat at the sight of the person, sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, a table separating them from the other chair directly opposite. They were wearing an orange jumpsuit, their hands handcuffed together. They looked up as they heard the sound of Quinn entering the room.

"Quinn"? They asked incredulously, as Quinn nodded goodbye to the guard escort, she took in the two armed guards standing in parallel corners of the room. Quinn shakily moved forwards and perched herself on the opposite chair.

"Hi Santana"

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews for last chapter, it really means a lot to me that people enjoy reading my fics. This chapter involves some swearing, so be warned. Also, we find out what put Santana in prison. Please review if you like the chapter... please... 5 reviews gets the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

"Hi Santana" Quinn looked across the table at her old friend. She didn't look much different. Santana was wearing the orange jumpsuit with a white t-shirt underneath and a pair of white socks and white trainers. Her darks hair was now shorter and pulled back into a messy ponytail. Much different from the sleek, tidy ponytail Sue Sylvester had forced them to wear back in High School when they were on the Cheerio's. Santana wasn't wearing any makeup, yet she still managed to look gorgeous. She was looking at Quinn with a look void of emotion, yet even though her eyes were dull, they were questioning. The spark from them had gone; however, they still held a slight look of cruelness Quinn thought.

"What are you doing here"? Santana asked, leaning forwards in her chair. A guard quickly came moving over and placed his hand on her shoulder. Santana rolled her eyes and sighed, but moved back to her original position none the less.

"Isn't that obvious" Quinn replied,

"Not really, you haven't seen me for 6 years. I haven't heard anything from you since my trial" Santana sneered at Quinn, yet the hurt was evident in her eyes.

"I came to see you S" Quinn replied, forcing herself to meet Santana's eyes.

Santana gave a slight laugh, and then shook her head, "You didn't come to see me Quinn. You came for yourself, to find out what happened that night, to find out why I did what I did. You're here, because you needed to close that guilt you've been feeling"

Quinn looked down blushing slightly. Ever since High School, Santana had been able to read her better than she could read herself, something that made her a great enemy, despite their original closeness. After Glee, and Beth and the other drama, Santana and Quinn and spent the rest of their high school lives trying to outdo each other in an effort to gain head cheerleader.

"Tell me I'm right Q," Santana murmured softly, Quinn looked up, the only time she had ever heard that tone of voice coming out of Santana's mouth was when she was talking to Brittany back in high school. Santana was looking at her, her eyes now soft, broken and hurt. The walls that had been up when Quinn arrived had gone, and she was seeing for the first time what prison had done to the once feisty Latina.

"You are right San, I just, don't know how to talk to you anymore" Quinn sighed,

"I'm still Santana" Santana replied, sitting up straighter in her chair, ignoring the warning glance from one of the guards,

"But you're not though, Santana, you're not the same girl from 6 years ago, sure, you were a bitch, but you're in prison, that's something else entirely" Quinn's voice rose as she spoke, glaring at Santana,

"Oh right yeah, suddenly I'm the bad guy, sure, I did some terrible stuff, but you're the one here to relieve your guilt on abandoning me, so tell me Q" Santana leant forwards slowly, putting her handcuffed hands on the table. Quinn saw the scar running from the base of her right index finger; all the way up into the sleeve of her jumpsuit. "Does that make me the bad guy, or does it make you the bad guy"?

Quinn jumped back quickly, absorbing the words Santana said, knowing them to be true, but then she felt the anger return and she moved so she was leaning right opposite Santana in the same position, staring at her straight in the eye, "Don't you dare" Quinn growled, her old bitchy cheerleader mode returning as she glared at the Latina, "Don't you dare make this out to be my fault S, sure, I abandoned you, but do you seriously blame me? How many people have visited you since you got locked up in here, Brittany maybe, your mother, Puck"?

Santana looked down and sat back again, defeated, and Quinn noticed another scar on the side of the girls neck, about the size of a knife wound, "Quinn" Santana started,

"Oh, hit a sore spot for you have we Lopez, so how many visitors have you had, or has Brittany finally realised what a twisted, evil, heartless bitch we knew you were all along"? Quinn felt her anger overflowing, and she stood up, ignoring the guards that started to move closer to her, "Has Brittany abandoned you S"?

"Shut up" Santana whispered,

"What was that, so Brittany has abandoned you"? Quinn yelled, taunting Santana.

Santana snapped and stood up, tears building in her eyes as she tried to step closer to Quinn, but was just met by the table, "Shut the fuck up, you don't know the first thing about Brit and I, or what happened that night," a tear worked its way down her cheek and the guards reached her and pulled her back down into the chair,

"Miss, if you don't calm down I'm going to have to ask you to leave" one of them directed at Quinn, she nodded and slowly sat herself down, breathing deeply. Santana looked up at her, her eyes full of water as she stared at Quinn.

Prison had broken her, Quinn realised suddenly. The Santana she knew would have given her what for and fought back.

"I'm sorry San, that was unnecessary, you didn't deserve that" Quinn smiled shyly, grasping Santana's hand with her own, glaring at the guard as he began to object.

"Of course I deserved that, 6 years Q, and only Brittany visits me, once a month, she's here every first Saturday of the month, grinning and telling me all the stories of her life" Santana blinked slowly, her voice shaking, "I'm in a fucking high security prison, I have to request to fucking pee, I haven't had any physical contact with Brittany in 6 years, the one girl I love, and I can't even hold her hand"

"I'm sorry Santana" Quinn whispered,

"No you're not Q" Santana murmured, "You're just like everyone else, I deserve everything I got" it was meant to be a bitchy comment, but it just came out weak and strangled, there was no fight left in Santana now, she had simply resigned herself to the fact this was where she was going to spend the rest of her life.

Quinn didn't know how to respond to that, so Santana started talking again, "Go on Quinn, tell me I deserved it, you're thinking it now aren't you. Remembering what you heard on the news, I mean, you were there when I pled guilty weren't you, so go on, tell me I deserved it" Santana could feel some of her old self returning,

"Of course you deserve it Santana, of course you did, you fucking killed a man, you stabbed him in cold blood, no one even found out why, you simply pled guilty, and then you were given a life sentence and led away, the only reason you weren't put on death row is because you admitted it yourself" Quinn blurted out her feelings, watching as Santana's walls went back up.

"Time's up" the guard announced, walking over to the two women, "Say your goodbyes"

Santana moved forwards to Quinn, as if to hug her, but the guard touched her shoulder, causing Santana to wince, something that did not go unnoticed by Quinn, "Wait" Quinn requested, and she moved forwards, a guard cleared his throat as Quinn moved to hug Santana, "Dude, you say anything and I will beat you with that baton, and I'm a lawyer, I could swing it my way in court." The guard debated this fact and then stepped back.

Quinn enveloped Santana into an awkward hug, due to the fact Santana's hands were still cuffed together, Quinn could feel Santana shaking into her, and Quinn at once felt motherly, holding Santana close. For a moment, they were back in high school, what Santana had done forgotten for only a moment, "I don't regret what I did Q, I really don't regret it" Santana whispered into her ear.

"Come on" the other guard said, pulling Santana away roughly. Quinn watched as they pushed Santana through the other double doors, that obviously led back round to the cells. Quinn watched her be led away, before turning to meet the guard that had returned to meet her. She followed him out of the building, and back to the car, where Rachel was sitting in the driver's seat, not asking any questions as Quinn climbed in next to her.

Quinn sat there for a moment, Santana's last words in her ear haunting her, goosebumps running up her spine. She thought about everything that Santana had said, and suddenly, she got the faint feeling that all was not what it seemed.

"Quinn, are you okay"? Rachel asked, looking at her girlfriend with a questioning, sympathetic look,

"Just drive"

**So that's done, please review, don't forget 5 reviews for the update, which I have already written, so yeah, lemme know what you thought of this chapter. Whether you loved it, hated it, or whether I should go bury my head in sand and never attempt writing again. hehe.**

**Tara**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once Quinn had left, Santana was roughly led through the corridors until she reached the rows and rows of cells. On both sides of the huge warehouse like building, there were roughly three floors of cells, 50 on each row, a metal walkway ran the length of the room on each block. Santana's cell was on the middle row about a halfway of the way along. The guard walked her up the stairs, and then along the walkway, past the rows of the other inmates. Santana didn't look at any of them, just walked with her head held high, despite knowing that there were armed guards dotted about all over the bunker.

"Open Cell B15" The guard shouted, and the metal bars rolled across, and Santana stepped in, already knowing the drill. She stepped in, still handcuffed and stood facing the guard as the bars rolled shut again.

"Hands on the bars Lopez" Santana rolled her eyes, and moved her hands to the bars, holding on to them as the guard unlocked her handcuffed and removed them, before sneering at her and then moving away, leaving Santana in her cell.

Santana looked around at her cell, thankful for the at least solid walls on three of the sides, so at least she had some privacy from the other prisoners. She had a bed, a sink and a toilet, as well as a small shelf for her most personal items, which in this case were a book her mother gave her, and a small photograph of herself and Brittany. She lay down on her bed, putting her hands behind her head, trying to ignore the other sounds from the prison, which including a woman named Josie, who sang songs from high School Musical all the damn time.

To say that Santana wasn't expecting Quinn's visit was stating the obvious. It had been 6 years, Santana thought that she had been forgotten about, well, not forgotten, but simply so disgusted at, she would just be left to rot by everyone in society, including that of one Quinn Fabray.

Seeing Quinn had been a shock, and had brought back so many memories she had pushed out, in an effort to remain detached from prison life, and remain hard and keep up her 'I don't care' attitude. You couldn't be weak in prison, show a sign of weakness and you were dead. You couldn't let yourself be walked over, or you wouldn't survive.

When Santana had first arrived in the prison, she was 17 years old. Everyone else was older; the only other three 17 year olds were in prison for theft and drug abuse. Santana was here for murder. It hadn't taken her long to realise that without a reputation she wasn't going to survive. So, after confronting the prisons HBIC, Janie Sawyer, in a showdown, she had earned the woman's respect, which meant that everyone else respected her and she had cemented her reputation.

Back in High School, Santana knew that even though Quinn was head cheerleader for a large proportion, it was her that was the undoubted queen bitch of the school. Everybody feared her, Quinn included. The only person Santana had ever shown the slightest bit of love or care for was Brittany, lovable, bubbly, blonde Brittany. S. Pierce. Santana swallowed, tears once again welling up in her eyes as she remembered Brittany's face as she was led out of the dock on the day of the trial. Tears were streaming down Brittany's face, as Kurt Hummel of all people held her close, as she put her hand to the glass in a silent wave to Santana. Santana herself had been led away, already in her orange jumpsuit, having been held without bail from the arrest until the trial. Her hands were handcuffed behind her back, her face emotionless, but on the inside she was already dying. But the thought of prison didn't scare her. It was the thought of Brittany being on her own, without anybody to take care of her which killed her a little on the inside. Santana remembered looking back at Brittany, as the four guards escorted her down to the van waiting to take her to prison, she remembered giving Brittany a small grin that was meant to reassure her, but her grin had faltered at the sight of Quinn hugging the taller blonde. Her face cold, but with a tear running down her cheek as she watched Santana being led away, Brittany crying into her shoulder.

A bell sounded that made Santana jump back from her memories, and she stood up as the cell doors were slowly opened. It was like this everyday. The doors would open, and they would do a roll call, before the inmates were taken to the canteen, where they were fed and then allowed some free time before they were locked up into the cells again. This was one of the only times Santana was allowed out without an armed escort. They felt they had to follow her in case she made an escape for it; or something equally stupid. Santana may have been smart enough to escape the prison; sure, she had a few plans in the back of her mind. But if she were to escape, she would only be caught, and the consequences of that would be death.

Santana walked out onto the walkway, looking up and down the walkway a few times, before she noticed her neighbour staring at her. she was new, she had obviously heard about what Santana had done, and also what sort of reputation she had. Santana glared at her, before turning back to the front and grinning to herself smugly as she saw the other woman visibly stiffen and then take a small step in the other direction. Oh yes, Santana Lopez was a badass.

10 minutes later saw Santana sitting in the cafeteria, with a tray containing some sort of gloop that smelled like macaroni cheese, and a slice of bread and butter. Santana sat on the table, not at all caring that everyone else seemed to be wary of her, and no one was sitting next to her. until that is, Janie came and sat down with her own tray of gloop, the other three members of the gang sitting one on either side of her, and the final member sat next to Santana. After the showdown they had had 6 years previously, Santana and Janie were now great friends, as Janie had invited her into their gang.

"So, Lopez" Janie started, pushing her fork around the slop on her plate, "Word has it that you had a visitor today"

"My, word does travel fast in here doesn't it Sawyer" Santana said, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms, deciding that the food wasnt even worth getting food poisoning over.

"Yes it does San, so, who was it, Brittany" Janie Sawyer was a very attractive woman, older than Santana, but attractive none the less. With straight brown hair and bright blue eyes, a clear complexion, Janie was without a doubt to anyone attractive. They had, um, helped each other out a couple of times. What, they were still human.

"No, it wasn't Brittany" Santana replied,

"Holy shit, who was is then"? Janie asked, as the other three listened intently to what they were saying.

"Quinn Fabray" Santana stated, laughing to herself when she heard Kaya, Jo and Mandy gasp at the announcement,

"What, the old cheerleader, got knocked up sophomore year"? Janie raised her eyebrows in surprise,

"That's the one" Santana shrugged,

"Hasn't it been like, six years, you said you hadn't seen her since your trial" Kaya tried to wrap her head around the latest development in Santana's life.

"Yeah, she said she came to see me, but she actually just wanted to rid herself of the guilt she feels over leaving me here, or not visiting sooner, something like that" Santana looked down at her meal, she couldn't make eye contact with either of the four girls. Jo squealed as she noticed there was more bread left, and she got Mandy and Kaya up with her to go and get some more. The prison food was terrible, you ate the decent stuff while you could.

"That makes sense" Janie reasoned, "Listen, Lopez, this whole thing must have shaken you up quite a bit, you weren't expecting it which makes it even worse. I don't know what happened today, but I'll bet some shit went down. When I was first put in here, my family never wanted to see me again, hell, why wouldn't they, I was a drug dealer, not something a parent is proud. When my mom first came to visit me, she just looked at me and cried, but you know, you can't change the past, but now, I think we have a better relationship than we did before"

Santana nodded, letting Janie's words sink in, looking up at her as Janie continued, "All I'm saying is I can understand why Quinn didn't want to see you, you're not the person she thought you were, but you could always talk to her, tell her why you did it, the same reason you told me" Janie whispered the last part,

"No, I'm not telling her. You are the only person that knows what happened, and that isn't gonna change, imagine what it would do if it got out, so, no, telling Quinn is not an option" Santana breathed deeply, calming down her racing heartbeat.

"OK, you need to deal with what happened, coz I'm pretty sure Quinn wasn't easy on you today"

"No, she definitely wasn't" Santana winced as she remembered some of the things Quinn had said,

"Do you think she's gonna visit you again"? Janie asked,

"No way," Santana smiled weakly,

"So, you don't have to deal with it, you got over your problems a long time ago, now let Quinn get over hers, it'll take a while" Janie smiled warmly at her friend, and then quickly reverted to bitch mode before anyone else saw.

"Thanks J" Santana smiled; a real smile this time.

Back in her cell that night, Santana lay awake in the silence, looking up through the dark at her ceiling. Talking to Janie had really helped her to sort things out in her head. Although Santana was still mad, she knew she couldn't blame Quinn for wanting to know what happened, hell, everyone did. But seeing Quinn had brought up happy high school memories, of The Cheerio's, Glee, and mainly, Brittany. Santana rolled over onto her side, and stared at the picture of herself and Brittany, taken only a week before the night that changed her life. She traced Brittany's face with her finger lightly. It had been 6 years, yet the feelings were stronger than ever, and it physically hurt to be away from he blonde dancer. And for the first time since the night she was locked up. Santana Lopez quietly sobbed herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Um, yeah, so in this chapter, I know it's probably not feasible for someone to drive from Washington to Ohio, but let's just say that the Washington State Prison (if there even is one) is situated in Ohio anyway, as I'm from England, and have never visited America, maybe never will, even though I would love to, but yeah... anyway, thank you for the reviews, not only for chapter 3, but also chapter 2, please do keep reviewing, as it motivates me to continue.**

**Chapter 4**

Rachel slowly lowered herself onto the sofa, where Quinn was sitting with her head resting on her hand, her elbow resting on the arm rest, her legs were pulled up to the side, and she was staring into space, contemplating her thoughts. Rachel hadn't complained when Quinn hadn't said anything on the way back to their home in Lima, (well Rachel's dads') because she knew Quinn would need time to process her thoughts, but it had now been 6 hours since she had seen Santana, and Rachel was starting to get worried over the lack of her girlfriends verbal communication.

"Listen, Quinn, I know that you probably need time to adjust and to comprehend whatever you and Santana may have discussed today, and I completely understand and respect that. I mean, if I were in your position, I would do that to, but baby, it's been 6 hours, and I'm starting to get a little worried" Rachel rambled on, her concern for the blonde bubbling over, Quinn looked over with a goofy smile on her face,

"I love you too" Quinn smiled, leaning over and pecking the small brunette on the lips.

"I know you do, with my amazing personality and overall all round talent as a performer and singer" Rachel grinned, happy that her girlfriend seemed to be back with them on planet Earth,

"Sure Rach, sure, but go on, ask me what I know you've been waiting to hear all night" Quinn sighed, and leaned back on the sofa, pulling her knee's up to her chest, looking round at her girlfriend,

"How's Santana"? Quinn raised an eyebrow, that definitely wasn't the question that she had been expecting to hear,

"Um, she's Santana, on the outside she doesn't appear any different, older looking maybe. She's still just as bitchy, but, and she lacked that venom that made Santana, Santana you know, that streak she had that made us all think maybe her mother named her wrong, and should have called her Satan instead" Rachel smiled slightly at that,

"She's trying to stay strong, for fear of people walking all over her" Rachel nodded, she had read about it before, as well as seeing it on TV, when in prison, sometimes people act as though they don't care, when all they really want to do is break down and cry,

"Exactly, but it was her eye's Rach, they were so dull and clouded with hurt and pain," Quinn tried to rid the look she had seen in Santana's eyes when she had snapped and brought up the words Brittany, and, Abandonment in the same sentence.

"So, what happened"? Rachel asked,

"She knew why I was there right from the start, not to see her, but to get answers, to find out what happened that night. Just like high school, she knew me better than I knew myself. But when she asked me how that made me any different from her, I couldn't answer, because she was right" Rachel opened her mouth to talk, but Quinn shook her head and kept talking, "I know you disagree Rach, but it's true, I'm meant to be her friend, and it took me 6 years to go and visit her, and even when I did, it's not for her, sure, she did a terrible thing, but she's paying for her guilt everyday"

"No, listen to me Quinn. Santana murdered someone, and we don't know why, she lost the right to your friendship on that night. When she did it, she knew the repercussions of her actions. You never killed someone; you simply didn't want to see her. Who else has been to visit her since she was locked up, Brittany? You were brave Quinn, you are the only one who has been to see her, even if it wasn't for what she wanted it to be, but it isn't a crime to be curious, what Santana did is a crime, so don't blame yourself" Rachel explained, staring into Quinn's eyes the whole time.

"That's the thing Rach, she's still Santana, I've known her for years, and I still can't manage to get my head around the whole thing, I don't believe that Santana would kill someone, I really don't" Quinn reasoned, grasping one of Rachel's hands. "Sure Santana was a bitch, but she's never been evil, not purely evil"

"What else happened"? Rachel inquired, trying to get her head around everything. It had been 6 years, and she had thought that everyone had moved on in their lives, apart from maybe Brittany. That day had changed all of them. They had all been 17 and 18, there was only 3 months left until they graduated High School as seniors. Rachel thought back to the day where they had received the news.

'_They were all sitting in Glee Club, Mike was dancing with Quinn, Sam and Puck were playing guitar, Rachel, Finn, Tina and Artie were deep in conversation, Mercedes and Kurt were discussing how they were going shopping that night, but there were no sign of the other two cheerio's or Mr Schue._

_They all looked up when Brittany came walking in, and were about to return to what they were doing, but then they registered Brittany's look. Her uniform was on backwards and her hair and makeup was messed. Rachel's first thought had been that her and Santana had been off in the Janitor's closet again. Despite their best attempts at concealing it - their obvious feelings for each other were clear- But when they looked again Brittany had clear red rings under her eyes, and tear stains in her face, as well as tears in her eyes._

"_Brittany, are you OK? Where's Santana"? Quinn asked, walking away from Mike, and towards the taller blonde. At the mention of Santana, the blonde crumpled into Quinn, who rubbed the blonde's back and just looked over at the others in confusion. She managed to get Brittany into a sitting position, but was unable to get a coherent word out of Brittany's mouth, as every time she tried, she just teared up again._

"_Sorry I'm late everyone" Mr Schue announced in a somewhat subdued way, "But I'm glad you're all here, I need to talk to you, it's serious guys" he pulled up a stall in front off all of the members of glee._

"_What's the matter Mr Schue"? Rachel asked, sensing the vibes of fear and worry in the teacher's voice, as did Kurt and Quinn, who immediately knew Brittany already knew what Mr Schue was going to say._

"_I'm afraid that, well, there's no easy way to say this, but, uh, Santana," He stopped as he heard Brittany crying more at the mention of Santana's name, and glanced at the blonde sobbing into Quinn once again, his face full of pain and sympathy for the blonde, "Yes, uh, Santana was arrested last night"_

"_Wow, I always thought I'd be the first one in juvie" Puck exclaimed, causing the rest of the glee club to smile, despite the seriousness of the situation,_

"_Puck" Mr Schue looked at him, and Puck immediately quietened down, "You'll probably all hear about it on the news tonight anyway, but Santana has been arrested, for murder"_

"_What"! At least 5 members of the glee club announced simultaneously. Quinn immediately started crying, Puck just went extremely silent, and everyone else looked shocked. Rachel looked around at the rest of the club._

"_This has to be some sort of mistake Mr Schue, Santana's a bitch, but there's no way that she's actually capable of killing another human being"_

"_Unfortunately Rachel, it's true, I've spent a lot of the morning down at the station with Principal Figgins, we even went to visit her at the prison with Coach Sylvester. Guys, this is happening, and I'm sorry, but until the trial, Santana has been imprisoned at the State of Washington Prison. She's not allowed any visitors" Mr Schue had tears in his eyes, and Rachel just remembers thinking that this couldn't be happening, and wondering what was going to happen to Brittany'_

Rachel shook her head from the memory, back to the present, this was about Quinn.

"So, yeah, anyway, after we were done talking about everything, and had blamed each other, I pointed out that she was I prison for murder, and even though mistakes are made, that was something else entirely" Quinn continued, "But, when I was about to leave, Rachel, she told me she doesn't regret what she did, she didn't regret killing someone Rach"

Rachel gasped at this, even though Santana was a bitch, and OK, maybe she was cruel, she never thought she should be so evil. "So, Santana killed him and doesn't regret it, didn't you find out anything that happened that night"

"No, I didn't" Quinn sighed, "But you know what Rach, I honestly don't think it's all that clear. I don't think things that happened that night are exactly what people say they were" Quinn frowned, she was a lawyer, but was she really good enough to find out a 6 year secret.

"So, what are you going to do now"? Rachel asked,

"I'm going to find out what happened, with or without Santana's help" Quinn stood up off the sofa, gazing down at Rachel.

"How, Santana won't talk" Rachel pointed out,

"I'm going to go and talk to Brittany."

**I enjoyed this chapter, it's not so long, but I still really like it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Brittany left her dance studio, pulling her scarf tighter round her neck before wrapping her arms around herself, putting her hands under her armpits in an effort to keep herself warm against the fast turning weather. Winter was definitely on the way in Lima. Brittany had changed quite a bit since that night, apart from Santana and her families, Brittany's had changed the most. All her life she had had Santana there to look out for her, and all of a sudden, she wasn't. During the time between Santana was arrested and her trail, was quite possibly the worst two weeks of Brittany's life. She couldn't even go and visit her best friend/girlfriend and lover, which absolutely broke her heart. Brittany had grown up remarkably, even though she was still as ditzy as hell sometimes, she was much better at looking after herself, she had even opened her own dance studio, with the help from her parents and Tina, who became an estate agent, and Mike, who was an accountant, and now it was a very successful dance studio, with over 10 employees and 200 students.

Brittany walked along the sidewalk, her hair blowing about behind her, the cold wind biting into her cheeks as her skinny jeans didn't do much to stop the cold wind. Her studio was only about a 15 minute walk from her house, which her parents helped her to get, in which she roomed with one of her employees Katie. Katie was only a year younger than Brittany herself, with a great smile and a great talent for dance.

Brittany found herself thinking of Santana as she walked along, increasing her pace in an attempt to get home faster. She often thought of Santana, her heart still belonged to the Latina, even after 6 years. They had been together for 2 years before that night, and best friends for 10 years before that. Brittany thought back to the last time she saw Santana, they had had one hour together, and Santana hadn't been allowed to touch her, or have any other physical contact. It was hard, they were so much in love, and they couldn't show each other at all. Brittany had had one serious girlfriend since Santana, but even that couldn't compare to what she felt when she was simply around the Latina. Santana told her to move on, to find someone else, but every time she tried to, she felt guilty, but not because she felt like she was cheating on Santana, but because she felt bad for the girl she was with, because she didn't want to use her, but, everyone knew, her heart belongs to Santana. Brittany can still remember what happened that day Santana was sent down for murder. She still can't believe it actually happened, it feels like a dream whenever she thinks about it.

'_Brittany sat in the viewing gallery, with the rest of Glee Club, Kurt on her right, and Quinn on her left. Rachel was there with Finn, and Matt, Mike, Tina and Artie were sat together, their eyes trained on the scene in front of them. Puck sat with his jaw locked at the back. Mr Schuester sat next to Miss Pilsbury, they hands locked together, tears in both of their eyes. Santana's mother sat at the front with Santana's father next to her. Mercedes sat besides Kurt, her hand in his in support, for the both of them, and Sam sat with Puck, his eyes anywhere but Santana, sitting in the dock, her hands handcuffed together, and then handcuffed to the police officer next to her. She looked tired, and she'd been crying. No one else could tell this, but Brittany knew Santana better than she knew herself, and she knew the look in the brunette's eyes when they both made eye contact with each other. It was fear, and sadness, but there wasn't an ounce of regret or anger, it was as though Santana had simply resigned herself to her fate._

_The judge stood up with his black robes on, and his grey wig. As he stood, all members of the jury stood, including Santana and the rest of the Glee club. "We are gathered here today to stand witness to the trial of Miss Santana Maria Lopez, for the count of first degree murder, please be seated" as the judge stood down, everyone else in the room sat down._

"_Miss Lopez," Upon being addressed, her lawyer nudged Santana, and she stood up, wearing the orange jumpsuit, looking at the judge, "On the 27__th__ of August 2011 at 11.37pm, you were arrested for the murder of one Jackson Wilson. For no apparent evening, on this night you walked home from a party by yourself, and stabbed a young man to death in a drunken daze. For this, do you plead guilty, or not guilty"?_

_Santana glanced up at the viewing area, her eyes catching Brittany's, but she looked away, and then, standing up as straight as she could, she looked the judge straight in the eye, and stated, without a hint of the nerves she felt in her voice._

"_Guilty"'_

Brittany could never remember much after that, she had tried to block out the images she saw of Santana being dragged away by armed police officers. She turned the corner to her apartment, and she saw a strange car sitting outside, but she thought nothing of it. She got closer, and saw there was no one in it. Sighing, Brittany brought her key out from her pocket, and as she went in, she saw Katie sitting on the sofa, looking at another person on the opposite chair.

"Quinn, what are you doing here"? Brittany asked, stepping into the apartment, dumping her stuff onto a chair by the door before walking down and sitting on the sofa next to Katie, also opposite Quinn.

"And on that note, I'm gonna go and um, clean things" Katie announced, standing up and leaving the room, knowing that whatever Quinn came to talk to Brittany about was going to be mainly focussed on Santana. Katie had been told about Santana when she had first started work at the Dance Studio by another instructor Brad, Katie had asked Brittany if she was seeing anyone, and got extremely confused when Brittany ran away crying. Brad had then taken her aside and explained it all to her, Katie was shocked to say the least, Brittany didn't look like the sort of person to associate with murderers, but then again, maybe Brittany hadn't known. Katie shook her head; this conversation could take a while.

Brittany watched her roommate walk away. Katie really was great, but she wasn't Santana, despite the fact that they were probably nearly best friends, that title was always Santana's. "I thought you were in New York Quinn"? Brittany asked tiredly, and that was when Quinn noticed how tired the other blonde looked, and she felt a rush of guilt as she realised how much Brittany had had to have gone through on her own. Brittany looked different, but she also seemed different, much different than what she was like in high school, there was none of that alluded – for lack of better world - stupidness that radiated off Brittany back then, now she seemed adult, grown up.

"I was, but I had to come back" Quinn admitted,

"To see Santana, or to see me" Brittany sighed, she would be lying if she said she wasn't angry with Quinn for leaving **her** to deal with everything on her own. But she understood why she left, why everyone left. They couldn't deal with Santana betrayal of trust.

"I had to see Santana, I went to see her yesterday, and something wasn't right. You were there that night Brit, surely you saw what happened"? Quinn urged, "Because despite what a bitch Santana was, there was no way she killed someone just for the hell of it,"

"I don't know what happened, I had already left to go home" Brittany said, looking down at her hands in her lap. Quinn wasn't buying it. She knew Brittany, and she knew when Brittany was lying.

"You know Britt, I'm a lawyer, a bloody good one, if you know what happened that night, if you can tell me, I could get Santana out of prison for you, for us. Britt, please, tell me, please I'm begging you. I know you were there that night, and I know that whatever happened that night, you knew what was happening, which is why you've remained loyal to Santana, because, hell, if my girlfriend was convicted of murder, I wouldn't want anything to do with her" Quinn said, finally allowing things to fall into place in her mind, and also using a bit of emotional blackmail to find out the truth.

"I can't, I promised San" Brittany said, tears starting to appear in her eyes, and Quinn felt guilty once again, making Brittany cry was like kicking a little puppy, or stealing a kids ice cream and then dumping it on his head. You just didn't do it. Quinn stood up when the first tear rolled down Brittany's cheek, and she moved across and sat on the sofa next to her, wrapping her arms aroung the taller blonde.

"I'm sorry Britt, I didn't mean to make you cry, I didn't, but if you know something that can set Santana free, then please tell me, for her sake"

"I don't know anything Quinn, please, go, please, this is too hard" Brittany stood up, she loved the other blonde, Quinn was one of her best friends, but she couldn't so this now...

"I'm sorry Britt, I didn't mean to upset you, look here's my number. Me and my girlfriend are in town until next Wednesday, so if you change your mind, call me" Quinn handed Brittany her business card,

"Girlfriend"? Brittany asked,

"Yeah" Quinn blushed, forgetting that Brittany didn't know about that, "I'm dating Rachel Berry"

"OK" Brittany wasn't too bothered by that, "Bye Quinn"

Quinn walked down to her car, the only thing today's visit had confirmed, it was that Santana wasn't completely guilty in this, something happened that night, and Brittany knew about it, she just didn't want to say, was she protecting herself or Santana. Quinn got into her car, she needed to figure out what was going on, because if there was a chance she could get Santana out of prison, she would do everything it takes.

Brittany collapsed onto the sofa after Quinn left. Katie came rushing in as she heard the blonde's sobs. She knew that whatever Quinn had said had upset the tall blonde. Katie came walking out and wrapped her arms around her friend, Brittany curled up and buried her head in Katie's chest, whilst Katie tried to comfort her.

Whatever happened that night; certainly wasn't everything that had been said. And Brittany knew what happened, and she had to say something, before it destroyed her completely.

**Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapters, it means a lot. Please continue to review, it motivates me to update faster, and only a few more chapters now until we find out what happened that night. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the slightly longer wait for an update, I finally got a job, so I haven't had time, despite it being half term. I've worked 4 whole days, and then I did work experience for a newspaper on another two, which left me with a weekend, and a Monday, of which I did some school work and went shopping. It's now midnight, and I'm writing this is I only have Sunday before I got back to school, and I want to get this out, as I then have no idea when I'll be able to update, it's not going to be the longest as I have to get sleep before work in the morning, so enjoy, and please review if you enjoy it, I'm going to say 8 reviews to unlock the next chapter maybe? Please...**

**Chapter 6**

"Hello, Quinn Fabray" Quinn was lying on the sofa at Rachel's dads' house. Quinn knew that Rachel was itching to go back to New York, and truth be told so was Quinn, but she couldn't bring herself to leave. She was a defence lawyer by job, and by nature, and she always tried to see the best in people, although unfortunately that had betrayed her when Santana had been arrested. But she was a lawyer, and she knew she couldn't go anywhere whilst there was a chance, even a slight chance, that she could do something to help her friend. So there she was lying on the sofa, trying to think of someway she could get Brittany to talk about Santana, and who else she could talk to about that night when her phone started ringing, so she had answered it with the usual greeting.

"Hello, Quinn? This is Will Schuester, I don't know if you remember me"? the voice of Will Schuester, the old Glee club teacher sounded no different as he greeted Quinn.

"Mr Schue" Quinn greeted, smiling at the sound of the man who was more of a father to her than her real father ever was, "It's nice to hear from you"

"You too Quinn, the reason I'm calling is, well, I'd rather discuss that with you in person, I saw Rachel in the mall today, and she mentioned you were also back, and she explained the whole, um, Santana thing, and well, I was wondering if I could talk to you about it"?

"Um, yeah, that would be great" Quinn sat up suddenly looking for a slip of paper and a pen, her full attention on the older man's words, "When do you want to meet."

"I was hoping today at around 3-ish, at the Starbucks in the mall"? Mr Schue asked,

"That's fine, I guess I'll see you then, bye Mr Schue" Quinn said goodbye to the man, and then hung up the phone, looking at the clock on the far wall, 1.30pm, an hour and a half. Quinn stood up and stretched and then ran up the stairs to go and get changed.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Will Schuester sat in the Starbucks nursing a simple black coffee, waiting for Quinn to show up. He had seen Rachel earlier in the day, surprised to see her but happy to hear from her none the less. He knew of Rachel's career on Broadway; but then, he and the rest of Glee had known she'd make it. When she said that Quinn was a lawyer, and trying to find out anything that happened, Will had remembered about the day after, when himself and Principal Figgin's had gone down to the prison to talk to her, and it seemed as good as any time to tell Quinn what he knew.

Things sure had changed, he thought, he had had 4 completely different Glee Clubs since the first one, and none of them were as special to him, sure, the kids were talented, but they were all now very much from one clique. The first club had been different. There were jocks and cheerleader, the diva and the dancers, the losers and shy kids, but they all came together, and became very good friends.

Will smiled as he caught a glimpse of his wedding ring as he looked down to pick up his coffee. He had married Emma 3 years previously, when, after things with Carl didn't work out, they had waited and then given things another go, and this time it'd worked. Emma was pregnant with their first child, they both enjoyed their jobs and they were both happy.

Will looked up again and was shocked as he saw an older, adult Quinn Fabray walk through the doors of the Starbucks. Quinn had always made heads turn he thought, but as she walked in a few of the guys in the shops' jaws had dropped, he chuckled to himself as he took her in. Her hair was a darker shade of blonde, and she looked much more grown up somehow. Wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and high heels with a grey military coat which tied up around the waist she looked stunning. Will rose to meet her.

"Mr Schue, it's so great to see you again, I'm just gonna go and get a coffee" Quinn smiled and hugged her old mentor warmly before she walked over to the counter, and after a few minutes returned with a polystyrene cup of coffee.

"Quinn, you look fantastic, honestly, you look so grown up" Will smiled as she sat down,

"Thanks Mr Schue, not looking so bad yourself, and is that another wedding ring on your finger" Quinn asked, smiling at the older man,

"Please, call me Will Quinn, Mr Schue now makes me feel old, and yes it is, I married Emma Pillsbury 3 years ago, and I'm gonna be a dad as well, for real this time," Will shuddered slightly as he thought back to the deceit his wife Terri had inflicted on him back when Quinn was in high school.

"Alright, Will, wow that sounds weird" Quinn giggled taking a sip of her coffee. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both trying to figure out how to bring up the elephant in the room, which in this case was the subject of Santana.

"Um, I suppose that I should really tell you what you came here to find out" Will said, leaning forwards towards Quinn, "I guess I should tell you what happened that day"...

...

_Will walked confusedly into Principal Figgins' office, he had had a student come into his first lesson with a note saying Figgins wanted to see him, so he had excused himself and thanked the student, and here he was about to sit in the chair opposite the principal. _

"_Will, I called you in here because I need your help" Figgins started,_

"_OK, what's the matter"? Will asked,_

"_I received a phone call this morning from a Mrs Lopez, mother of cheerio and one of your glee students Santana Lopez" Figgins kept his eye on Will, he swallowed as Will shuffled forwards in his seat, genuine concern now in his mind for his student,_

"_Is she OK"?_

"_I don't really know how to say this Will, apart from to say it straight, but Mrs Lopez called from the Lima County Jail, I'm afraid Santana has been arrested, for murder"_

"_What!" Will stood up, running his hands through his hair, "You cannot be serious"_

"_I'm sorry William, but I'm afraid I'm deadly serious, and if there's anyone at school that can get through to her it's you. She refuses to say anything, she just looks at them, so her mother wanted us two to go down there and talk to her" Figgin's explained as Will paced up and down the office, rubbing his face into his hands, trying to comprehend the situation._

"_Okay" Will agreed, placing his hands on the back of the chair, leaning over and exhaling loudly._

_..._

"_Santana, you do know you can talk to me don't you" Will said softly, moving and placing his hands over the young Latina's, as she sat in an orange jumpsuit, her hands, handcuffed and resting on the table. Her black hair had been released from the ponytail and was hanging lifelessly around her face, and her face was void of makeup and was just dull and tired. _

_Santana didn't say anything, she just looked Will in the eyes, and Will was shocked to notice the lack of remorse or guilt in them, they just looked resigned, but they weren't evil, Santana wasn't evil. A person who did this would have to be evil, but there was no sign of a struggle, Santana had no bruises or marks. The police said that she had simply sat by the body dressed in her jeans and shirt, covered in blood when the police arrived after a passerby had seen the girl, the body and the blood and called them._

"_I'm not going anywhere Santana, I'll sit here as long as you need me too, just when you're ready" Will sighed, sitting back and slouching in his chair, _

_There was silence for what seemed like an eternity to Will, when Santana suddenly sat up straight, and leaned across the table towards Will. "Have you ever felt so strongly for someone, that you would do anything to protect them, and I mean like anything" Santana asked, staring at Will intently._

"_Well, my parents, I would do anything to protect them," Will said finally, but Santana lightly shook her head,_

"_Yeah, well, that's what I'm doing" Santana whispered, so quietly, Will barely heard her._

_..._

"At first, I had no idea what I was talking about, but when I got home, I replayed that one sentence in my mind, and the only thing I could come up with was Brittany, but Brittany wasn't there, so I don't know what she meant" Will sighed,

"But, why didn't you tell the police, say anything in court" Quinn pressed,

"I did tell the police, as soon as I came out of the interview room, and I was going to talk in court, I was prepared too, but as Santana pleaded guilty, I wasn't needed. You were there, and you're a lawyer, you must know about this sort of thing" Will looked up slightly, before taking another sip of his now, cold coffee.

"I guess, OK, I better go Will, I'm meeting Rachel for dinner" Quinn smiled slightly thinking of the brunette girl, then blushing when she realised Mr Schue was grinning at her with a knowing smirk, "Um, me and Rachel, well, we are kinda, um, kinda dating"

"I know, Rachel told me earlier, congratulations, I think you two are good for each other" Will smiled. He and Quinn bid each other a goodbye, and he walked out of the mall, towards his wife and his future child, going over the conversation in his mind the whole time.

As Quinn got into her car and drove back to Rachel's, she replayed Will's words, _"Have you ever felt so strongly for someone, that you would do anything to protect them, and I mean like anything", _there was no doubt in her mind that Santana was talking about Brittany, which only fuelled the idea that whatever happened that night, it was Brittany who was the driving force behind it, but if Brittany wasn't even there, then, what did happen.

Whatever happened that night, Quinn was going to find out. That she was sure off.

"_Have you ever felt so strongly for someone, that you would do anything to protect them, and I mean like anything"?_

...

**I hope you like this chapter, I do, only a few more left now, next chapter, another talk with Santana, and another talk with Brittany, I think there will only be 3 chapters left, so not long to go now until we find out what happened. 8 reviews will unlock the next chapter. Thank you for reading and please do review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the wait for the update this time, especially as I know you are all eagerly awaiting the next chapter. Anyways, last chapter I asked for 8 reviews, and I got 13! Thank you so much, and without further hesitation... the next chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

"Hi Rachel" Brittany smiled as Rachel answered the door, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Please, do come in" Brittany stepped back to allow the short brunette into her apartment.

"I really like your place here Brittany, its lovely" Rachel smiled, the tension in the room obvious, they were both wondering who was going to bring up that night.

"Thanks Rachel, my friend Katie is the one who keeps it nice, and cooks, she doesn't like me to go in the kitchen since I accidentally set the cooker on fire making salad" Brittany got lost in her thoughts,

'Maybe she hasn't changed that much' Rachel thought, as Brittany got lost in a vacant stare, much like she had done throughout most of high school.

"Anyway, would you like a cup of tea or coffee, or maybe something stronger, god knows I am going to need it" Brittany walked through to the kitchen and got herself a bottle of beer, before taking another one and passed it to Rachel, who took a tentative sip.

"Brittany, I know you know what happened, and please, if you remember, tell me" Rachel pleaded, just throwing it out there, and some of the tension dissipated instantly.

"I know. And I wasn't going to say anything, ever, because Santana said if I ever did I would get into trouble" Brittany started, tears building up in her eyes, "But I love her so much, and I can't live without her another day, and Quinn said there was a chance, a chance so that San would come back to me, and I'm ready for that now" Brittany murmured, her tears falling silently down her cheeks.

"When you're ready Brit" Rachel whispered, grabbing the blonde dancers hand with her own.

"OK, well"...

SLBPSLBPSLBPSLBPSLBPSLBPSLBP

"I know what happened that night Quinn" Rachel later announced, causing Quinn to jerk her head up so fast she almost got whiplash. Quinn had been agonizing over the case; she had all the paper work for a re-trial, and everything, except that vital bit of evidence.

"What Rachel"? Quinn needed to know all this work hadn't been for nothing.

"I just hope you can get that trial, because I think, I think Santana has been wrongly imprisoned" Rachel, grinned, and Quinn jumped up and spun her around, before placing her lips on the brunettes.

RBQFRBQFRBQFRBQFRBQFRBQFRB

"Santana Maria Lopez, I from the attention of the jury, pronounce you not guilty. You have been wrongly imprisoned and you may now leave this facility, and have the rest of your life as a free woman" the judge declared.

Santana doesn't remember much of what happened after that, she remembers Quinn grabbing her into a tight hug, and her handcuffs being removed. She can hear the gallery members cheering, and she can see Mr Schuester clearly out of the corner of one eye smiling at her and clapping.

But all Santana cares about is one blonde dancer, who is standing in the gallery, staring down at the Latina, tears pouring down her face but with love in her eyes. And it is this moment that made Santana realise she did the right thing. And she smiles at the blonde, and for the first time in 7 years, it reaches her eyes.

SLBPSLBPSLBPSLBPSLBPSLBPSLBP

Santana walked into Brittany's apartment - Katie had left for the night – behind the blonde. Once they left the court, Santana had been allowed to shower and change into normal clothes, before being led away to Brittany's car with Quinn and Rachel, the reporters right on their tail. Rachel and Quinn had dropped them off, and now the couple stood in the living room, just holding each other. Brittany stood behind Santana, her arms wrapped around the brunette's waist, as Santana held Brittany's hands. Both had tears in their eyes as they just stood there, and suddenly, it felt like they were in high school again, as Santana span around and attatched her lips to the blonde's, before pulling their tops over their heads, tongues sweeping inside each other's mouths tenderly. Brittany pushed them back towards the bedroom, where they spent the night making love to each other, knowing that there was nothing left to hold them apart.

**THE END!**

**Just kidding, it's not really the end, sorry if this seems like a rushed chapter, but it's meant to be, just snapshots of the way things played out. I think next chapter will be the last, and everything will suddenly become clear, as Santana reveals her side of the story to Quinn. So 10 reviews gets an update, so yeah, please review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the last chapter. Due to the overwhelming response for chapter 7, which I can't thank you for enough by the way, I have decided to update now, and I have to say, I am rather excited for you all to read this chapter, where it is all finally revealed. I hope you enjoy it, and it lives up to your expectations, so please then let me know what you thought. So please enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 8 – Clear**

_*7 years earlier*_

_Santana grabbed Brittany in for a kiss. It was one of Puck's parties, and as usual, the host was drunk and trying to get on one of the girls, for which he wasn't having much luck. In the corner of the room, not many people were paying attention to the two Cheerio's, it was common occurrence for the two to make out at parties, but only Brittany and Santana knew the true meaning behind it. _

_Santana smiled into the kiss, as Brittany's hands wandered down her back to ass. Santana's hands were curled into Brittany's hair, "What do you say we head back to my place, and"... Santana didn't even have to finish, but simply trailed her index finger down Brittany's chest to her stomach. Brittany nodded eagerly, leaning forwards and pecked Santana on her lips._

"_Let's go" Brittany smiled. _

_Santana grabbed Brittany's hand as they weaved their way across the dance floor, the loud music pulsating in their ears. The alcohol had been flowing freely and both of the girls were feeling pretty buzzed. They made their way into the cool night air, their breath causing steam as they giggled. They followed the road back along past the high school, their giggles piercing the silence of the night. As they made their way into the industrial area, full of shops and factories, they both became aware of a sudden stillness._

_Brittany moved closer to Santana and their pace increased as they got further into the industrial estate. They both became aware of footsteps behind them, and they once again increased their paces. But the footsteps got closer, and closer. Santana could feel Brittany shivering, with fear or cold Santana didn't know. All of a sudden the footsteps moved next to them, and Santana felt a sharp pain in her head as everything went black. _

_Brittany screamed as the man hit Santana, causing the Latina to go falling to the ground. The man quickly jumped over Santana and placed his hand over Brittany's mouth, pushing her back against the wall. _

"_Be quiet or I will kill you; and your friend" the man growled. Brittany could smell his breath, and his cheap cologne, and she nodded slowly, as the tears spilled over her eyes and down her cheeks. She could feel the man's free hand slide over her body, and she felt her phone being pulled out of her pocket. The man roughly pushed Brittany to the side and then into an alleyway between two buildings. The man knew them, and he knew that Brittany wouldn't go anywhere without Santana, Brittany realised with horror. _

_As Brittany stood in the alleyway, trying to blend into the shadows, she watched the man grab Santana and fling her roughly into the alley, before making his way over to Brittany, and that's when Brittany saw the flash of the knife. Brittany knew she wasn't the sharpest tool in the box, but she did know that this was bad, and she knew she needed to get out of here._

_The man pushed Brittany tightly against the wall, and Brittany could feel his erection on her thigh, and she knew that this was really really bad. The next thing she knew his lips were on hers, and his stubble was prickling at her chin. Brittany used all of her strength to push him off her, but he became angered and he leapt back before Brittany could move, ad he tackled her to the floor, straddling her._

_He unbuttoned his pants with one hand, the other holding the knife against Brittany's throat._

"_Please, don't, don't do this please" Brittany pleaded, and with one more ounce of strength, she kneed him in the groin. Brittany scrambled to get up but before she could, the man was on her again. She grabbed his wrist with the hand that held the knife, and the rest of the blur. Brittany remembered there being blood, and the man suddenly fell off her. In the struggle she had caused him to stab himself. As Brittany sat up, breathing heavily, she felt hands on her shoulders. She screamed, and turned around, instantly calming when she saw the dark brown eyes of Santana. She turned and flung herself around Santana, he tears falling freely as Santana held her tightly. She pulled away from the Latina, and saw the blood gushing out of the side of Santana's head._

"_Brittany, what happened"! Santana demanded as she saw the man lying on the ground,_

"_I don't know, he, he tried to, attack, and there was a scuffle and then I don't know" Brittany breathed out as quickly as possible, and Santana knew that she was in shock._

"_Brittany, you have to leave, go home, OK, run straight home, and don't talk to anybody, run home and throw these clothes in the bin, and never tell anyone, or you'll be in trouble" Santana urged, as Brittany stood up, Santana also straightened and walked over to the blonde, kissing her as passionately as she could. "I love you Brit, don't ever forget that"_

_Brittany nodded, and then she turned and fled. Santana watched her go, and then she bent down besides the man, and checked his neck for a pulse. There wasn't one. Santana took a deep breath, and then pushed down on the wound, covering her hands with blood. She then picked up the knife, and sat down beside the man. She doesn't recall what happened next as a woman walked past and saw the scene in front of her. She doesn't recall the police turning up, or the handcuffs being put on her. And as she lay in the cell that night; the only thing she could think of was 'Brittany was safe'. _

_*present day*_

"So, now you know" Santana breathed, and fell back into the chair. She had spent an hour recounting what had happened that night to Quinn. Brittany and Rachel had gone to the park to feed the ducks, as Santana didn't want her in the house reliving that night again.

"It was Brittany, you did it to protect her" Quinn realised, gasping in shock.

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you tell the truth, it was self defence"? Quinn asked,

"Me and Brit were, promiscuous, they wouldn't have believed us, they would have said we were asking for it, and ok, Brittany wouldn't have survived prison, they'd have eaten her alive" Santana reasoned, "I don't want to talk about it anymore, it's over now"

"OK Santana, I understand, shall we go and meet Brittany and Rachel"? Quinn asked, smiling as she saw Santana nod and break out into a grin at the mention of the dancer. She was surprised as the Latina threw her arms around her. They stood there for a minute, just hugging each other.

"I never said Quinn" Santana started as she pulled away "thank you, for everything you did, thank you for bringing me back to Brittany, and don't tell anybody we had this conversation or I'll kick your ass"

Quinn laughed, "Your secret is safe with me" and they laughed as they walked out of the door towards the park.

_*2 years later*_

"Brit, come on, we have to get to the church now" Santana yelled, smiling at her wife as Brittany appeared in her dress which matched Santana's. Santana grabbed her wife, as they kissed slowly and happily, the events of the past 7 years forgotten.

"Yeah, I know, I'm ready aren't I" Brittany smiled, "We mustn't be late for Rachel and Quinn's wedding"

A lot had changed in the past 2 years. Santana and Brittany had moved to New York, and were now living in an apartment in the same building as Quinn and Rachel. After the events of the 7 years kept them apart, Santana proposed, and the two had been married 18 months ago in Vegas. Santana was now working for Quinn at the law firm, and Brittany had opened a dance studio in New York. Rachel was still performing on Broadway, and the four of them often went out together.

"Let's go Brit" Santana grinned, and as she grabbed the blonde's hand, they walked out of the door of their apartment, and as the door closed, the two smiled, everything was better, and the door was closed on the past. They looked towards the future, and the rest of their lives together, because Santana was finally were she needed to be, and that was besides Brittany.

****

**Well that's the end folks, I really hope you enjoyed it, I didn't want to do the Rachel/Quinn wedding, but I wanted to hint at a happy ending, because what's life without happy endings. I know, probably real life, but hey, we all know Santana and Brittany are meant for each other. **

**Please review and let me know what you think, please, and thank you so much for all of your feedback, and your interest in the story. **

**Tara **


End file.
